The present invention relates generally to a fishing tool, and more particularly to an anti-reversional mechanism for a trolling reel, which keeps silent when in use.
A conventional trolling reel uses a ratchet and two pawls to provide an anti-reversional function to a winding hub of the trolling reel which is used for winding a fishing line. The trolling reel further provides two springs respectively pushing the pawls to make them engaged with the ratchet. But, when user turns the winding hub forwards, the pawls will impact the ratchet repeatedly to provide click sound broadcasting into water via the fishing line. Sometime, it will scare fishes away.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an anti-reversional mechanism for a trolling reel, which keeps silent when the anti-reversional mechanism is in function.
According to the objective of the invention, an anti-reversional mechanism is adapted to be installed in a trolling reel. The trolling reel has a housing, a main shaft rotatably mounted in said housing and coupled with a crank, at least one main gear fixedly mounted on the main shaft, a wheel shaft rotatably mounted in said housing and substantially paralleled to said main shaft, a winding hub rotatably mounted on said wheel shaft for winding a fishing line thereon, at least a second gear fixedly mounted on said wheel shaft and meshed with said main gear, a pressing wheel coupled with said second gear to be turned with said second gear, and friction means disposed between said pressing wheel and said winding hub for providing friction force in between said pressing wheel and said winding hub such that the pressing wheel can drive said winding hub to turn with said pressing wheel. The anti-reversional mechanism comprises a ratchet wheel provided at an end of said pressing wheel, a control ring and at least one pawl member. The control ring has a split such that the control ring is elastically clamped on the periphery of the pressing wheel, and at least one driving rod. The pawl member has one end pivoted to said housing, an other end detachably engaged with said ratchet wheel for providing said pressing wheel an anti-reversional effect, and an elongated slot for receiving said driving rod of said control ring. The driving rod shifts along said elongated slot for driving the pawl member to be engaged/disengaged with the ratchet wheel subject to the rotation direction of the pressing wheel when the pressing wheel rotates.